


Confissões

by Rosetta (Melime)



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F, Femslash, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4826774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Rosetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bebedeira excessiva sempre leva a lábios soltos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confissões

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Confessions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3670899) by [Plus1STR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plus1STR/pseuds/Plus1STR). 



> N/T: Traduzida com autorização. É uma bem fofinha, e vou ver se consigo traduzir mais ainda durante o fim de semana.

“Margaret Martinelli soa tão legal, Inglesa.”

Uma garrafa da reserva secreta de Howard da adega e tanto Angie como Peggy estavam suficientemente inebriadas. Começou como uma celebração; Angie foi bem em um teste e conseguiu o que potencialmente poderia ser um enorme papel como protagonista. Angie falou e falou e eventualmente se distraiu falando sobre como o diretor de elenco sugeriu como quem não quer nada que ela encontrasse um nome artístico para trabalhar. “Alguma coisa que não seja tão... italiana,” ele disse para ela. Isso rapidamente se transformou em uma discussão sobre que sobrenome soava melhor do que o outro.

Elas estavam deitadas no sofá na frente da lareira. As pernas de Angie estavam esticadas sobre o colo de Peggy e Peggy estava com os pés descansando confortavelmente na mesinha de café.

“Peggy Martinelli não,” Peggy replicou, engolindo o resto da sua bebida.

“Mas Carter é tão britânico.”

“Tudo que é britânico é maravilhoso. Eu mesma sou um exemplo disso.”

“Tão arrogante.” Angie franziu o nariz quando tomou um gole direto da garrafa, terminando o que tinha sobrado. “E teimosa.”

“Mas escuta isso. Angela Carter.” As palavras de Peggy estavam começando a se enrolar umas nas outras. “Soa lindo.”

“Isso é porque você está falando isso com esse maldito sotaque.” Angie jogou a cabeça para trás e fechou os olhos; todo esse álcool tinha começado a chegar na sua cabeça. “Tudo soa bem com esse sotaque.”

“É só dizer comigo, minha querida.” Peggy largou sua bebida, apoiando as mãos nas pernas de Angie enquanto limpava a garganta. “Repita depois de mim.”

“Não vai acontecer, Inglesa.”

“Angela.”

“Nunca.”

“Carter.”

“Não.”

“Minha esposa.”

“Sua esposa?” A cabeça de Angie se levantou, seus olhos perfurando o rosto de Peggy. “Repete?”

Peggy deixou escapar uma risada do fundo da garganta, jogando a cabeça para trás contra o sofá. Todo o álcool finalmente chegou ao efeito máximo e suas bochechas começaram a aquecer e ficar coradas.

“Você está me pedindo para casar contigo?”

“Talvez.” Os lábios de Peggy tremeram enquanto ela lutava contra o sorriso tentando se espalhar; a última vez que tinha se sentido tão risonha foram na sua época de garota na escola. “Sh. É um segredo. Você não deveria saber.”

“Peggy Carter,” Angie se sentou reta e tirou suas pernas de Peggy, quase caindo por causa do movimento rápido; conseguiu se segurar com suas palmas antes de cair com o rosto no colo de Peggy. “Você acabou de propor casamento para mim?”

“Eu–N... Posso ter feito isso?” É claro que ela tinha a intenção de pedir ela em casamento, só não sob essas circunstâncias. Na verdade, tinha um esquema inteiro planejado para essa ocasião. Até tinha convencido Jarvis a ajudar ela a arranjar tudo e decidir para que peça levar Angie. O objetivo era pedir ela em casamento em um palco onde algum dia Angie brilharia.

“Acho que vou usar Angela Carter, nesse caso.”


End file.
